recueil du Défi Pick a Card
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Vous trouverez ici, tout les texte ce réferant au Défi de la gazette des bonbon au citron. Pick a Card. Univers Harry Potter différant couple.
1. Chapter 1

autheur : Sakura-okasan

BETA: Marjo76

Pick a card : Nine of Clubs : écrire une fic sur la bataille finale, 500 mots minimum.

* * *

Song fic : Butterfly ( Superbus).

* * *

Ça y était, Harry l'avait fait. Il avait réussi. Le plus grand mage Noir que le Royaume-Uni avait connu, était enfin mort, parti en poussière. Pas dans le sens propre, cependant, sa mort étant la même que tout être humain, son corps reposant là où il était tombé.

 _J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille_

 _Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails_

 _Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille_

Je "Le" voie arrivé. "IL" court dans ma direction. Son visage me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour, puis réalise que tout ça est enfin terminé. Soulagé, mon corps me lâche et je me retrouve face contre terre, épuisé.

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Ah ah ah ah ! Je suis vivant ! Tout est fini ! Je ferme les yeux au moment où il arrive à mes côtés. Son visage ne sourit plus. Peut-être est-il inquiet à mon sujet ?

 _J'ai des butterfly, des émotions en pagaille_

 _Mon ventre se tort avant de te dire bye bye_

 _Un peu sonnée par ce foutu détail_

 _Ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles_

Une silhouette élancée se trace un passage entre les morts, les vivant, n'ayant qu'un seul but, rejoindre sont amant, là, en face de lui, à quelques mètres. Il a réussi. Il l'a tué et le plus important, il est vivant, il lui sourit, le brun lui rend son sourire, puis comme désarticulé, s'effondre au sol. L'homme court encore plus vite et arrive auprès du héro, le prenant dans ses bras, vérifiant qu'il respire encore. À son grand soulagement, c'était le cas. L'homme lui caressa le visage, tout en lui soufflant :

-Harry ?

Le brun, sonné, ouvrit les yeux. En apercevant le visage de son amour, il sourit.

-Sev', Je l'ai eu...

-J'ai vu, tu as réussi.

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagailles_

 _Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails_

 _Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille_

 _Je m'accroche a tes mots dans le moindre détail_

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais.

Severus embrassa Harry d'un baiser passionné, reflétant tout l'entièreté de ses sentiments. Le champs de bataille au alentour devint silencieux. Un Mangemort et le héro s'embrassant, c'était vraiment surprenant. Cela allais sûrement faire la une des journaux, au même titre, que la fin du Mage Noir.

Allez savoir quelle information ferait le plus grand bruit. Harry-Potter-le-Survivant-a-Vaincu, dit aussi le héro du monde sorcier, en couple avec un Mangemort, ça allait sûrement créer une polémique. Mais connaissant les deux concernés, ça n'allait pas durer. Les gens n'aimeraient sûrement pas un Harry Potter en pétard, et encore moins un Severus Snape.

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

La guerre était donc finie. Les gentils avaient gagné et en bonus le héro avait survécu. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

 **Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Autheur: Sakura -okasan

Three of clubs : Une fic sur sirius

BETA: Marjo76

* * *

Retrouvailles de choc !

* * *

Harry Potter, le récent vainqueur de la deuxième grand guerre des sorciers, était accoudé à l'un des ses fauteuils du petit salon, de la Noble et Grande Maison des Black. Oui, le brun avait finalement changé d'avis et tout en redécorant la vielle battisse, avait décidé, qu'au lieu de fuir ses souvenis, il devait y faire face. Voilà pourquoi il était là, dans cette pièce, en train d'hésiter à accrocher le portrait de son défunt parrain au mur.

Comment allait-il réagir ? Que lui dirait-il ? Et tout simplement, comment commencer la discution avec lui ? Le brun était stressé. Ça le rongeait depuis plusieurs jours. Il en avait même perdu le sommeil. Son compagnon en était inquiet.

Finalement, le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et installa le tableau sur le mur, en face de lui. Il souffla un bon coup, avant d'activer le tableau. Le portrait prit vie et sourit, en voyant la personne en face de lui.

-Harry, c'est vraiment toi Harry ? S'exclama-t-il, en voyant le jeune homme.

-Oui, Sirius, c'est bien moi.

-Par Merlin, ce que tu as grandi et forci ! Tu es canon !

-Merci...

-Oh, et tu as redécoré le Square ? Tu as de bons goûts en décoration. J'aurais pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas ici, fit le plus vieux, avec un peu plus de sérieux.

-J'y avais pensé... Je l'avais pratiquement fait, pour tout te dire. Mais une suite d'événements, ainsi que ma victoire, ont fini par me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que j'affronte mes peurs, au lieu de les fuir.

-Je vois que tu as pris en maturité également. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, tout comme je le suis en te voyant, dit le maraudeur, en souriant tendrement. Alors dis-moi tout... Est-ce que d'autres choses ont changé ?

-La guerre est terminée, comme je te l'ai dit. Minerva a pris la direction de Poudlard. Hermione et Ron se sont mariés, ils attandent un enfant pour l'été. Ginny et Luna ont emménagé ensemble...

-Eh bien ! Pour ce qui est de Minerva, elle sera parfaite pour ce travail. Mais dis-moi qu'en est-il d'Albus ? Le brun parut gênée.

-Il est décédé au cours de la prise de Poudlard...

-Ah... Hermione a finalement réussi à mettre le grappin sur son rouquin ! Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Dit-il, ricanant. Quant à Ginny, quel couple surprenant ! Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur que je peux. Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi... As-tu trouvé la louche qui sied à ton chaudron ?

-Oui... j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, et je suis parfaitement heureux avec lui. Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Nous pensons à avoir des enfants tous les deux.

-Oh ? Qui a réussi à prendre ton cœur ? Quel homme a réussi cet exploit ?

Le brun devint agité, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ! Le simple fait de savoir qu'il te rend heureux me suffit. N'aie pas peur.

\- Il s'agit de Severus ,

-Comme je viens de te le dire, Harry : le simple fait de savoir qu'il te rend heureux me suffit, même si je dois te l'avouer, ça ne m'enchante guère... je pense à ton bonheur en premier et te souhaite d'avoir une vie heureuse, emplie de bons moments.

Le brun, soulagé, reprit son souffle, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir suspendu. Il sourit à son parrain et le remercia d'accepter son union. Le Black lui sourit en retour et les deux reprirent leur conversation, comme si de rien. La vie continua son cours, le brun venant régulièrement discuter avec lui. Même Severus venait de temps en temps parler avec lui. C'est ainsi que le Black réalisa par lui-même que les deux hommes étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Fin.


	3. Rencontre avec la Mort

Auteur :Sakura-okasan

BETA : Marjow76

JOKER ROUGE : Une fic sur la mort

* * *

Rencontre avec la Mort

* * *

Joker Rouge.

-Bonjour, je suis la Mort... Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je ne suis qu'un employé, si on peut dire. Les gens me surnomment « La grande Faucheuse », « Le Shinigami » et autres joyeusetés. Vous devez vous poser la question du pourquoi, je vous parle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout simple, comme mon taf. Tout compte fait... pas aussi facile que ça, en ce moment... « Pourquoi ? » me direz-vous ? À cause d'une certaine personne, qui a tendance à ne pas vouloir mourir ! Après toutes les choses qui se sont passées, à chaque fois, il était à un cheveux de passer l'arme à gauche, mais nan ! Il a survécu ! À chaque fois ! Non mais, ce n'était pas possible, ça ! Comment arrivait-il toujours à survivre ? Toutes les âmes avant lui n'avaient pas résisté à un _Avada Kedavra. M_ ais même là, Lui a survécu !

« Ah oui, pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté... Le fait est, que, j'étais en train de le suivre à la trace et pouf ! Il a disparu ! Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? Ahh oui, son nom ! Vous en aurez peut-être besoin... Potter, Harry James Potter !

Le passant le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Dans le genre « hein ? Mais, vous parlez de quoi, là ? J'ai rien demandé, moi ! ». La personne leva le bras et pointa un endroit au hasard, pour que l'énergumène le laisse tranquille.

-Merci bien, très cher !

 _Bon, où est passée cette âme, qui ne veut pas mourir ?_ La Faucheuse, tout de noir vêtue, parcourait le Chemin de Traverse, scrutant de part et d'autre, si elle ne voyait pas le jeune homme. Mais, plus elle marchait, mois elle voyait, ou même ne sentait la présence du brun. Avait-il encore réussi à lui filer entre ses longs doigts squelettiques ? Elle frappa du pied, au sol, furieuse.

-Mais où est-il passé, ce fichu Sorcier ?!

Puis, comme sorti de nulle part, il apparut, grand et fier.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est moi, que vous cherchez ? S'enquit Harry, sarcastique.

-Ah ! Mais comment arrivez-vous à faire ça ?

-À me cacher de la Mort ? Je vois que votre patron ne vous a pas tout dit ! S'exclama le brun, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Mon patron ? Demanda la Faucheuse, avec un mouvement de recul, interrogative.

-Allez, venez, suivez-moi. Je vais vous expliquer.

Ladite Mort fut comme happée, à suivre le jeune Potter. Tous les deux marchèrent pendant quelques temps, puis entrèrent dans un bâtiment. Une fois la porte d'entrée dépassée, Harry s'installa sur un sofa et fit un geste à son vis-à-vis, pour qu'il fasse de même.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au calme, nous allons pouvoir nous expliquer.

-Expliquer quoi ? Je suis là pour réclamer une âme toujours en vie !

-Il va falloir que je vous explique tout, depuis le début, à ce que je vois... Bon, que savez-vous sur moi ? À part ma capacité à survivre à la Mort ?

La Faucheuse garda la bouche close. Il était vrai qu'elle n'en savait pas plus...

-Saviez-vous qu'il existe plusieurs artefacts reliés à la Mort ? Voyez-vous, j'ai réuni ces trois artefacts et, grâce à ça, je suis devenu le Maître des Reliques de la Mort. En un mot, j'en suis le maître, vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Toutes les informations qu'il venait de lui donner firent « tilt » dans l'esprit du Shinigami, qui finit un genou à terre.

-Toutes mes excuses, votre Majesté !

-Maintenant que vous savez ça, vous pouvez partir.

 **Fin.**


End file.
